pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Porygon
|name = Porygon |jname = (ポリゴン Porigon) |image = Porygon.png |ndex = 137 |evofrom = None |evointo = Porygon2 |gen = Generation I |pronun = POUR-ee-gon |hp = 65 |atk = 60 |def = 70 |satk = 85 |sdef = 75 |spd = 40 |total = 395 |species = Virtual Pokémon |type = |height = 2'07" |weight = 80.5 lbs |ability = Trace Download Analytic (Dream World) |color = Pink |gender = Genderless }} Porygon (Japanese: ポリゴン Porigon) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It has the National Pokédex number of 137. In Pokémon Platinum, you can get one in Veilstone City by talking to a man in one of the houses. Appearance Porygon is a Virtual Pokémon. Its body shape looks like a polygon. In various parts of its body, it is colored red, white, or blue. It has a hexagon for an eye. Special abilities Porygon can have the ability Trace or the ability Download. Trace copies the opponent's ability. Download increases Porygon's Attack or Special Attack depending on the opponent's defenses. It is the first artificial Pokémon, created by scientists at the Silph Co. company. Evolution Porygon is able to evolve into Porygon2, though only through Trade while holding the Up-Grade item, and then into Porygon-Z while holding the Dubious Disc while being traded. In the anime Porygon appeared in one of the most well known banned Pokémon episodes, Electric Soldier Porygon, which has hospitalized over 700 Japanese children due to flashing strobes causing them to have seizures. Due to the happened hiatus, the show skipped 4 months after the episode and it was never aired. However, it is available at YouTube (Warning Watch at your own risk). It is based of an Electronic system operator, and teleports with Ash, Misty, and Brock. Game info Game locations |redblue=Rocket Game Corner |rbrarity=Unlimited |yellow=Rocket Game Corner |yrarity=Unlimited |goldsilver=Rocket Game Corner |gsrarity=Unlimited |crystal=Rocket Game Corner |crarity=Unlimited |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Rocket Game Corner |frlgrarity=Unlimited |diamondpearl=Trophy Garden (After National Pokédex is obtained) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Veilstone City |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Rocket Game Corner |hgssrarity=Unlimited |blackwhite=White Forest (White only) |bwrarity=Rare }} Pokédex entries | redblue=A Pokémon that consists entirely of programming code. Capable of moving freely in cyberspace.| yellow=The only Pokémon people anticipate can fly into space. None has managed the feat yet, however.| gold=It is a manmade Pokémon. Since it doesn't breathe, people are eager to try it in any environment. | silver=A manmade Pokémon that came about as a result of research. It is programmed with only basic motions. | crystal=An artificial Pokémon created due to extensive research, it can perform only what is in its program.| ruby=Porygon is capable of reverting itself entirely back to program data and entering cyberspace. This Pokémon is copy-protected so it cannot be duplicated by copying. | sapphire=Porygon is capable of reverting itself entirely back to program data and entering cyberspace. This Pokémon is copy-protected so it cannot be duplicated by copying. | emerald=It is capable of reverting itself entirely back to program data in order to enter cyberspace. A Porygon is copy-protected so it cannot be duplicated. | firered=Using the most advanced technologies, scientists finally succeeded in making the first artificial Pokémon. | leafgreen=A Pokémon that consists entirely of programming code. Capable of moving freely in cyberspace. | diamond=The world's first artificially created Pokémon. It can travel through electronic space. | pearl=The world's first artificially created Pokémon. It can travel through electronic space. | platinum=A man-made Pokémon created using advanced scientific means. It can move freely in cyberspace. | heartgold=It is a manmade Pokémon. Since it doesn't breathe, people are eager to try it in any environment. | soulsilver=A manmade Pokémon that came about as a result of research. It is programmed with only basic motions. | black=A man-made Pokémon created using advanced scientific means. It can move freely in cyberspace. | white=A man-made Pokémon created using advanced scientific means. It can move freely in cyberspace. | }} Gallery 137.gif 137.png Porygon.png 200px-EP038.png Porygonf.png Porygon_2nd_pic.png Porygon 3.png Trivia *Due to the episode, Electric Soldier Porygon, which caused 685 Japanese children to have epileptic seizures, Porygon has never had another appearance in the anime or in any film adaptation of the series, except for one brief cameo appearance at the beginning of the 2005 movie, Pokémon Heroes, and neither have its evolutions, Porygon 2 and Porygon Z, in an effort to block the traumatizing event from the minds of viewers even though it was Pikachu who caused the seizures when it's eyes where blinking red. Porygon made a cameo in an episode in the "Orange Islands" series as a "Who's That Pokémon?" clip. *Porygon is a pun of "polygon" *Porygon can possibly have the ability to go into computers. *According to the Pokédex, Porygon can travel freely in cyberspace thus able to go into the internet. *Suprisingly, Porygon is not a polygon in the games, but a sprite rather. *Strangely, in the episode Electric Soldier Porygon, it looked to be at least 10 feet, but it is only 2 feet tall. Porygon is the only Pokemon that needs to be traded to evolve both times. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 07 Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon